It's Not Over Yet
by NHKZ
Summary: An alternative ending to the rather...ahh...confusing original one.
1. It's not Over Yet

Neon Genesis Evangelion: It's Not Over Yet  
An alternative ending to the original series  
  
  
  
  
"In a freak explosion, the cavity that had been holding the Tokyo-3 safe has been revealed," reported the reporter.  
"The deaths have mounted to at least six hundred people and all the Evas have been destroyed. NERV's  
headquarters have been razed to ground. Currently the rescue teams are salvaging whatever they can." The  
reporter looked hot in front of the fire that was still burning despite attempts to put it out. Behind the raging fire,  
the cranes lifted what it seemed like the part of Eva-01. She hurried to the site, with the cameraman scuttling after  
her.  
  
"Amazing!" her face carried the appropriate expression. "There is a boy inside. I believe...It's Ikari Shinji! He seems  
unscathed!"  
  
"Out of the way!" First-aid officers shout at the reporter, as they loaded Shinji onto the ambulance.  
  
Shinji looked up. "I hate this," he whispered. "Not again. I hate this..." a tear rolled down his cheek. "Misato, Asuka,  
Ayanami..."  
  
"Stay still," ordered the officer. "We will be bringing you to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"All gone. Ritsuko, Father...All of them are gone, aren't they...Officer?"  
  
"They might survive. You did," the officer assured him.  
  
"I'm sorry about your death, Kaori," Shinji closed his eyes. "I'm alone now, I hate this. If only I hadn't come here."  
  
*0*  
  
Huge pillars vibrated as voices boomed to each other.  
  
"What had happened?" said one pillar.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." said another pillar.  
"Did you think Ikari did something?"  
"He is always to be faulted."  
"Because he is an idiot."  
"He nearly betrayed us a lot of times."  
"But the 17th angel was destroyed, wasn't it?"  
"Our whole investments have gone to waste."  
"Not all." One pillar boomed confidently.  
"Not all?"  
"We have our investments in other countries...Germany, USA and so on."  
"But we have lost three evangelions in this explosion. Our source of evangelions have also been destroyed."  
"Don't be too sure."  
"Have you something you might one to tell us?"  
"Trust me, everything will go well."  
"It better."  
  
*0*  
  
"I hate this. I hate the ceiling..."  
"What are you, stupid?" said a faint voice.  
"Oh great," he murmured, "Now I'm going crazy too."  
"You selfish ignorant prig," continued the voice.  
"Ayanami. Rei."  
"Why are you thinking that wind-up doll? What about me? Don't you remember me?"  
"Asuka."  
"Yes, Asuka. I'm Asuka. Always remember that name..."  
Shinji looked sideways.  
There was a girl badly burnt on the bed next to him. But she was looking BACK at him.  
"Asuka?"  
The bandaged head moved slightly, but there was that distinguishable red hair. Of course...  
"Asuka!" Shinji's eyes widened. "You're...you're alive!" He jumped out of his bed and practically ran to her side.  
"You're alive." Without thinking, he hugged her tightly.  
"Of course...and you are alive too, you idiot!" Asuka whispered. "Idiot! Why are you alive? I thought I was the only  
survivor!" And then she broke down. "Alive. I'm not alone..."  
"No, you're not alone," Shinji felt happy. Even though he didn't like Asuka that much, but at least she was someone  
he knew. At least he was not alone.  
"Will you please let me go? You are hurting me."  
Shinji sat back. "Do you still hate me?"  
"Hate you? I never hated you...Idiot! Why would I want to hate you?"  
"I...fought with your Eva...It was Kaori who made it move of course..."  
Asuka frowned. "Who is Kaori?"  
"The fifth child. He was the 17th angel too."  
Asuka shrugged. "It doesn't matter, cause I can't pilot it anymore anyway. I bet it's ashes right now."  
"Asuka?"  
"You know what caused that fire fury?"  
"I activated my AT field to full, I think."  
"You think?"  
"I can't remember it much now." Shinji looked dazed. "I was fighting your eva. You want to know what Kaori  
said?"  
"What?"  
"The AT field is not actually a force field or anyting like that. It's our soul..."  
"Huh? I can't comprehend you right now. I'm sleepy, and I'm hurting."  
"Right, Asuka," Shinji climbed back into his bed. "Asuka?"  
"Yes?"  
"You won't hate me, or leave me alone?"  
"If you let me sleep and afterwards, Idiot, if I'm in a good mood, maybe, yeah."  
"Thanks."  
  
*0*  
  
"Where am I?  
What am I?  
What is this?  
Why can't I see anything?"  
"Over here! I think I found a body!"  
"Who is that calling? What is it that he wants? Why can't I see him? Where am I? What am I?"  
"Carry her slowly. Wait, I think she's breathing! Quick! Get a stretcher!"  
"Am I alive?"  
"We're losing her!"  
"Am I alive?"  
"Hurry! I think she can hold on for now, but we need to get her to the hospital quickly."  
"Am I alive?  
What happened?"  
"You will be okay. You will be okay, girl."  
"Will I?"  
  
*0*  
  
"All three Eva pilots have amazingly survived the explosion which have so far did not produce any other casulties  
other than them. Meanwhile, the death toll is mounting. The last count is nine hundred and thirty five people.  
Seventy -five percent of the bodies recovered are those working in NERV. Family members of those who have died  
are advised not to come to Tokyo-2 first until further notice."  
Shinji turned sideways to Asuka. "Do you think..."  
"Misato?" Asuka asked. She shook her head slowly.  
The door opened and a nurse wheeled Rei in.  
"Ayanami?" Shinji looked at Rei. She was as badly injured as Asuka.  
"Ikari-kun..." She whispered as she was transferred to a bed on the other side of Asuka.  
"You were there, weren't you Ayanami? With me when the explosion happened?"  
"Em..." Ayanami nodded.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
"No."  
"Both of you idiots," Asuka turned to Shinji then to Rei. "Here we are, lying uselessly in the hospital...Who will  
defend Mankind?"  
"Some other people. All of our Evas are totalled." Shinji replied and looked up at the ceiling. "And more than a  
thousand, dead perhaps. Tokyo-2 felt the impact of the explosion as well. Some of the buildings collapsed."  
"We'll have to stick together from now on I suppose," Asuka mumbled.  
"You have your family in Germany. Are you sure you want to stay with us...I mean, you'll only see us. You'll  
probably get lonely," Shinji asked.  
"I have no family either," Rei added.  
"Of course I know that. And I know that my family over in Germany won't exactly be pleased to see me."  
Shinji turned away. "What if they sent us to other families?"  
"Anybody crazy enough to take us? No. the Children must stick together, cause we are special!" Asuka pulled her  
blanket over her and went to sleep.  
"Ayanami?" Shinji called.  
"Yes Ikari-kun?"  
"I...You...are..."  
"I am a clone," Rei whispered. "Yes. They made me for a purpose...I don't want to know that purpose."  
"But you are also a clone of my mother. Do you know that?"  
"I don't. Ikari..."  
"Yes?"  
"What does it feel to be loved?"  
"I don't know. I've never been loved."  
"What about being human?"  
"It hurts."  
"And we cry?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm hurting," Rei said and wiped her tears.  
"Ayanami."  
"Yes?"  
"You _are_ human."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Picking Up Pieces

Warning: Don't read this if you enjoy my actual story. You might get pissed off at one point or another...  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
~Picking up Pieces~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blue-haired girl sat silently by the window. She did not know what she should feel. She was not good at emotions. The news came like a dream. She touched the glass of the window and sighed.  
  
"Give that to me!" a voice interrupted her reverie. She turned, and saw the brown-haired boy scowling at the red-hair.  
  
"No. No way!" Asuka shouted back, as she dangled Shinji's SDAT in the air.  
  
"Give ME!!!" Shinji tried to snatch his belonging back.  
  
"Silence, please," Rei said quietly. As usual, of course, none of those two paid any attention to her.  
  
"Give me!" he jumped towards Asuka, who promptly screamed, and dropped the SDAT onto the ground. The SDAT landed with a crash, and broke into pieces. Shinji stared at his beloved belonging with gaping mouth. "My..."  
  
"You broke it!!" he pointed at Asuka. "Give me back!!"  
  
"It's on the ground," Asuka said coolly. "You can take it anytime."  
  
Rei slid out of her seat by the window and walked past the cat and the dog.  
  
"Well, buy me another one!"  
  
"Are you an idiot??!! I don't have any money!"  
  
"You shouldn't have broken it!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been careless! Idiot!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Well, I hate YOU too!!!"  
  
Asuka and Shinji stalked off in different directions to where their rooms are.  
  
"You fight so much, you might as well marry," Rei muttered under her breath. She took a quick look at her surroundings. The small square sitting room had two corridors. One corridor led to the kitchen, toilet and Shinji's bedroom, the other led to Asuka's and her bedroom. Besides the pieces of plastics that used to be Shinji's SDAT on the floor, the quarters they shared was relatively clean.  
  
Rei crouched and picked up the pieces together, and her mind wandered back to the day they were  
discharged from the hospital. They went out holding hands together. Yes, even Shinji and Asuka held hands. But within a week, they returned to their normal self. It was much to impossible to have any bliss.  
  
She carried the pieces and lay them on the table. She then took a letter out from her pocket. She read it for the third time...  
  
~o~  
  
Asuka was truly sorry.  
  
Really.  
  
But she wouldn't admit it. No way. It was Shinji's fault to start with in the first place. His own fault anyway! She didn't mean to sneak into his room. She only wanted to view the room in the first place. She had knocked on the door, and seeing that no one had answered, she concluded that Shinji was in the toilet. Since he had not openly forbade her to go into his room, she took the liberty of going in. The room had been decorated in a similar manner as hers, with a bed on one side of the wall, a cupboard on the other, and a table under the window. Except for a fact that the walls of her room were decorated by posters of her favourite singers in Germany, their two bedrooms were completely the same.  
  
It was when she was going out when she spotted Shinji's SDAT. Her fingers itched and she stretched out to touch the thing that Shinji, on other occasions, was inseparable from. As she looked at it, Shinji was suddenly at the doorway, screaming at her.  
  
And the rest of the story follows.  
  
Asuka pummeled her pillow. She didn't mean to break the SDAT. And she didn't really mean to shout that she hated him. Of course she disliked the wonder boy once. But that was when he was piloting that eva. Now that the evas were destroyed, he was no more better than her than she was from him.  
  
Then, she made up her mind to apologise to him. It hurt a lot of her pride as she walked out of her room. With every step she took, her energy seemed to be drained from her body.  
  
"Really, Rei?" Asuka heard Shinji's voice.  
  
"Since when did he call Ayanami as Rei?" Asuka thought furiously and a bit jealously as well. Rei's reply to him was muffled and later, "Come here," said Shinji.  
  
In her mind's eye, Asuka could already visualise the two of them doing something together and leaving her out of it. Something only one boy and one girl could do at the same time...  
  
"SHINJI!!!!" Asuka screamed and stomped into his room.  
  
"What are you doing..." Shinji stood up immediately from his chair. Before he could continue, however, Asuka had already slapped him, really hard, across his face.  
  
"You are despicable!!" Asuka screamed. "How could both of you be doing..." She looked around and then she saw Rei standing behind her, looking surprised. She turned back again and saw Shinji looking very puzzled, with his slapped cheek turning bright red with her palm imprinted on it.  
  
"Why are you in my room, Asuka?" Shinji said coldly.  
  
Asuka looked ashamed and refused to have any eye contact with him. "To make sure both of you are not doing anything ILLEGAL," she became her fiery self again. "Why are YOU in his room?" she glared at Rei.  
  
"Why can't she?" Shinji defended Rei. "You ARE in my room and without my permission, furthermore."  
  
"You two are lovers!" Asuka accused them.  
  
"What's it to you?" Shinji challenged her.  
  
"I knew it. You two are lovers!"  
  
"Stop it," Rei said and stepped between them.  
  
"Give me that!" Asuka snatched a letter that Rei was holding. "I bet the letter says that you're pregnant!"  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji called her angrily. "How could you!"  
  
Asuka ignored him and read the letter. Her face went pale and her lips trembled. Her fingers clutched at the letter. "How..." She dropped the letter on the floor. Her knees gave way and she dropped onto the floor.  
  
Shinji picked the letter off the floor and gave it back to Rei. "Next time, think first before you start accusing people," he retorted. Asuka stood up slowly and looked at Shinji. "Did you know about this before?"  
  
"Right before you barged into my room and slapped me for no reason."  
  
Asuka turned to Rei.  
  
"Yesterday. The letter came yesterday," Rei replied to Asuka's unspoken question.  
  
"Another survivor of the explosion..." Shinji whispered. "Who?"  
  
Rei nodded. So many hopes...so many whom they know...so many familiar faces they knew and only one survived. Only another one other than them, survived the Tokyo-3 explosion. Who might it be?  
  
Shinji went out of his room to switch on the news, and the two girls trailed after him mutely.  
  
"The thirty-second day of the salvage has not turned out any more bodies. The toll has now reached to a total of a thousand and twenty five deaths and only four survivors," the reported said seriously into the camera. Hundreds of people have flocked to Tokyo-2 crematarium but only a few bodies have been claimed. Many bodies are burnt beyond recognition. The origin of this sad tragedy has yet to be known..."  
  
Asuka switched off the television. "It's useless waiting for the reported to say anything about the fourth survivor. I'm going to check out the hospital right this instant."  
  
"The letter said the fourth survivor has been released from the hospital," Rei said.  
  
"I'm not waiting around to find out who the survivor is."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Looks like you won't need to," Shinji said. He went to open the door...  
  
  
-----To be Continued----- 


	3. Birds Of A Feather Fly Together

WARNING: You may not like the character I "saved" so if you hate any particular characters in the evangelion series, you may not proceed cause you'll feel really ugly towards me, and well...  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
~Birds of A Feather Fly Together~  
  
  
  
  
Asuka watched the Shinji walked slowly towards the door. Too slowly. His hand rested on the doorknob and the rest of his body was trembling.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Will you open the door?" Rei asked. "Or will I?"  
  
"I..." Shinji said.  
  
"Oh for the love of..." Asuka suddenly became very tired of all the suspense. She stalked towards the door and pushed Shinji away. "Let me handle this!"  
  
"Hey!" Shinji cried out as he sat on the floor with a bump.  
  
"Shinji!" Rei quickly help him up.  
  
"Asuka!"Shinji scolded the red-head.  
  
Asuka tossed her hair and pulled out her tongue at Shinji. Then, she scowled at Rei. "Since when did you start calling him Shinji? I'm the only one who can call him Shinji!"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Shinji demanded.  
  
"Of course I'm not," Asuka looked positively flushed. Then she ignored Shinji and threw open the door.  
  
A boy faulted facewards onto Asuka.  
  
"What the?!" Asuka screamed and kicked him away.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled as he fell onto Shinji. "Old pal!" he grabbed Shinji's shoulders.  
  
"Uh...do I know..." Shinji was saying.  
  
The boy looked at Shinji square in the face. And then, Shinji sort of remember that green hair, that tanned skin..."Toji?" Shinji muttered. "Toji! It's you!"  
  
"Of course it'e me!"  
  
"Oh great," Asuka murmured. "One of the three musketeers."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Hi Ayanami!" Toji waved, a bit too friendly. "I thought you were dead! Then I heard on the news that you weren't, so I wanted to check it out."  
  
"Well, I sure am alive," Shinji replied.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Toji asked.  
  
"Please come in," Rei said automatically while bowing.  
  
"Thanks, this is neat!" Toji looked around.  
  
"Hmm!" Asuka mumbled something. Toji ignored her and sat down at the sofa.  
  
"Hey, Toji," Shinji said, "Do you by the way know anything about the fourth survivor of the explosion?"  
  
"Tokyo-3 explosion?" Toji asked.  
  
"Of course, baka," Asuka muttered under her breath as she stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"Guess what?" Toji smiled.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm the fourth survivor!"  
  
Asuka face-faulted.  
  
"I thought you moved away after the sixteenth angel attacked!" Shinji said.  
  
"Well, I came back for what I thought at first was a while. Then suddenly that explosion came..." Toji looked out of the window. "I thought I was going to die for a while..."  
  
"So you didn't," Asuka muttered. She was angry...and sad. She wanted someone ELSE to survive. Someone like Misato...someone she knew.  
  
"I'm glad," Shinji smiled. "So you will be staying here?"  
  
Toji stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Yup, I suppose so. I hope you have room."  
  
"Well, you can share my room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's okay, we have to stick together. Birds of a feather fly together."  
  
"Well, isn't that an irony!" Asuka commented and stalked off.  
  
------To b continued------- 


	4. When You Think Something's Right

WARNING: Do not read this story if you're going to be pissed off by what I've written cause you don't like how the storyline goes.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Neon Genesis Evangelion++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When You Think Something's Right~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two blocks face each other.  
"What have you got to say for yourself?" boomed one block.  
"Nothing."  
"You are getting like a regular Gendo."  
"I am not him, I will never be."  
"Do you know of the latest news on Tokyo-3?"  
"Nothing survived."  
"Liar! I could have you assasinated right now."  
"I am telling the truth."  
"You better pick your words carefully in front of the rest of SEELE." A block vanished.  
"I will, don't worry," the voice sniggered. "And my plan shall proceed smoothly."  
  
~o~  
  
"Are they always like this?" Toji looked, goggle-eyed at Shinji and Asuka spitting at each other.  
"Yes," replied Rei as she ate her own breakfast silently.  
  
"That's mine!" yelled Shinji.  
"Who said that it was yours!" Asuka screamed at him. "It's mine!"  
"It doesn't have your name on it!"  
"It doesn't have YOURS!"  
  
"What are they fighting over?" Toji asked Rei, who had finished her noodles and started to go into the kitchen.  
"A fishball."  
  
"Hey guys," Toji sweat-dropped. "It's just a fishball."  
"Shut up!" Shinji and Asuka screamed at him, and continued quarrelling.  
  
"What about the other time you swiped my socks?!" Shinji yelled at Asuka.  
"Baka! Why would I want to take your smelly socks!!" Asuka yelled back.  
"What! Are you insulting ME? I do not have smelly feet! You do!!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Liar! You took my socks AND you have smelly feet. And you tried to seduce me when Misato was out one night."  
"What the!!!" Asuka grew fangs. "How dare you accuse me of being amoral! You're the one who tried to kiss me when I was asleep."  
"You puckered up first!"  
"I did NOT!"  
  
Toji picked up his bowl of noodles and decided to eat in the kitchen. But he could still hear them screaming at each other. "They'll never change," Toji sighed.  
"Yes, they won't," Rei smiled to herself. A small smile on her lips.  
"Hey, Rei," Toji finished his bowl of noodles and stood beside her as she washed the dirty dishes. "Do you look forward to the new school the government is sending us to?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
"Is it difficult, trying to take charge of this...household?"  
Rei shrugged.  
  
"I hate you!"  
"Well, so do I!"  
  
"I think they have finished their quarrelling," Rei commented.  
  
SLAM! SLAM! went the individual doors.  
  
"That's the end of it," Toji nodded to himself.  
"Yes," Rei agreed.  
  
~o~  
  
"We have four new students here. As you all know who they are, and what are their names, I will not reintroduce them. If you want to know more, ask the persons themselves," said the teacher and he gestured for Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Toji to find empty seats.  
The rest of the students looked down onto their tables.  
"Why isn't everyone looking at us?" Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand and hissed into his ear. Shinji turned red and tried to pull away from Asuka.  
"What are you doing?" Toji questioned the both of them.  
"Nothing," Shinji replied. "It's Asuka."  
Asuka dropped Shinji's hand and sniffed haughtily. She quickly picked a seat and totally ignored Shinji.  
Shinji, on his part, picked the seat furthest away from Asuka. Rei sat by the window behind Shiji, while Toji sat roughly between Asuka and Shinji.  
"Now, we shall start our lessons," the teacher said, and he droned on pretty much like all boring teachers do. Rei stared out of the window, hardly hearing the words. She was looking at the city of Neo-Osaka, where they had recently been transferred to. They now lived in a bigger apartment with the support of the Tokyo-2 government and charity funds. The school courtyard was empty at the moment, but it was sure to be full of the younger children during the lunchbreak. Beyond that, the steps led downwards to the city itself. It was a busy city, almost like Tokyo-2, but not as big.  
Rei took out a piece of paper and started scribbling all over it. Is this how it felt to be bored? Then how would it feel to be liked--or loved? How does it feel to love? She was slowly learning her emotions, and if there was one emotion she never wanted to feel was hate.  
Sure, Shinji and Asuka said the word all the time, but they never meant it...  
  
~o~  
  
"What is Shinji doing?" Asuka muttered.  
"Will you sit down? You're giving me a headache," Toji asked Asuka.  
"Well, where is he?" Asuka asked.  
"I think he went out with Rei," Toji replied.  
"WHAT!!!"  
"Are you jealous?" Toji sniggered. "I never actually thought you'd fall for..."  
Asuka snatched the a bun from his plate and stuffed it in his mouth. "I'll never fall for him! Now tell me where did he go?!"  
Toji pulled the bun from his mouth. "Relax, Asuka. It's not like they are going to do anything..." he paused for greter effect, "illegal." He chortled.  
"Shinji told you about THAT?!"  
"Hey, we shared the same room, he told me."  
"BAKA!!!!" Asuka screamed. "I'm going to slaughter him."  
"As you wish," Toji said in a carefree way. He stretched, and went into his own bedroom. "Just leave me out of it okay?"  
Asuka paced to and fro in the living room, occasionally looking out of the window. It was late afternoon. Shinji had been out since they came back from school. Asuka walked to Toji's bedroom and banged on the door.  
"Don't bug me, Asuka. It's your turn to do dinner," Toji said.  
"I know that you know where they are! Tell me!"  
"No way!"  
"TOJI!!!"  
"NO!!! Sheesh!"  
  
~o~  
  
"Shinji, I hope you don't mind staying out so late," Rei apologised.  
"I don't mind," Shinji grinned as he looked at the setting sun. "It's nice to be alone without Asuka on me, for once."  
Rei smiled. "You two really hate each other."  
"I don't know. Sometimes we say that, but we don't actually plan on hating each other for forever."  
"I'm glad."  
"So, what is it that you wanted to see me alone for?"  
"Well, I want to learn the true meaning of happiness."  
Shinji groaned. "Well, I don't think you are seeing the right person for that. Maybe you should ask Toji."  
"I prefer to learn from you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, please."  
"I guess, the true meaning of happiness differs from each person."  
"Meaning?"  
"I will be happy if..." Shinji gulped. "If my father would care about me. Or that my mother had taken care of me."  
"Others?"  
"I guess, Asuka will be happy if she's in the spotlight for forever."  
"Toji?"  
"If he sees his younger sister again."  
"Others?"  
"If they achieve what they think is the reason they existed in the world. How about you, Rei?"  
"To feel. To be more human. To know myself." Rei whispered. "I guess."  
"Let's go home," Shinji smiled to Rei.  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
2 B continued 


	5. ...It always aint

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Neon Genesis Evangelion+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...It Always Aint~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Where were the BOTH of you?" Asuka scowled.  
"Hey, chill it, Asuka," Toji said to his bowl of soup. "It's not like it matters to you."  
"You're not my MOTHER." Shinji said.  
"You shut up!" Asuka picked up a spoon and hurled it at Toji.  
"Ouch!" Toji rubbed his head. "Be careful with what you're doing."  
"What did you two do TOGETHER?!" Asuka yelled.  
"Nothing illegal," Rei said into HER bowl of soup. "You cook quite well, Asuka."  
"Don't try to change he subject," Asuka pointed at Rei dramatically.  
"Aw... give them a break Asuka," Toji said. "Are you JEALOUS?"  
"I'm not JEALOUS!" Asuka screamed at him, her saliva spitting out.  
"Of course you are," Toji replied casually. "Well, I'm just about done here, so you can confess to Shinji how much you love--OUCH! Can you NOT hit me?"  
Asuka smiled smugly at him, as he rubbed his head.  
"I'll be cleaning up," Toji said sulkily, and left the table.  
"You bet," Asuka said.  
"I'm done also," Rei said.  
"So am I," Shinji got up.  
"Both of you are not going anywhere until you answer my question."  
"Now what?" Shinji sighed.  
"What were you both doing?"  
"Oh, we were actually making out in the sunset," Shinji replied. Rei gaped.  
"I HATE YOU!!" Asuka screamed and stomped into her bedroom. A second later, the door slammed and the walls vibrated.  
"What's her problem?" Shinji wondered.  
"May be she likes you," Toji hinted as he peered from the kitchen.  
"May be not," Rei countered him.  
"Why not?" Toji asked.  
"Because her ultimate aim is to get people to be awed by her. It is then that she will truly get off our backs."  
"You could be right. You're a genius Rei," Toji winked at her. Rei blushed immediately.  
"I'm going to be in my room," Shinji announced. "Thanks for cleaning the dishes Toji."  
"You are welcome."  
"Thank you," Rei bowed slightly as she passed her bowl.  
"Really!" Toji scratched the back of his head. "It's okay!"  
"Well, goodnight everyone," Shinji waved and headed for his room. "What the..." he saw a dark figure moving in his room. "What is going on?!" He switched on the light quickly. It was just the curtains.  
  
But on his table was a brand new MD player. Shinji took the player and observed it carefully. "Hey, did someone..."He called out of his room.  
"What is it?" Rei asked from her room.(Her room is opposite of Shinji's and she had left the door open.)  
"No, someone apparently placed this on my table. Did you..." Shinji asked, "Did you leave it on my table?"  
"It's not mine," Rei replied, and went back to her reading.  
"Hey Toji, did you..."  
"Wow! Cool!" Toji snatched the MD player from Shinji's hands. "An MD player!"  
"Careful!" Shinji cautioned. "That thing is expensive, and I don't know who it belongs to."  
"Oh, who gave it you then?" Toji asked, as he stared it.  
"That's what I wanted to know. Did you give me?"  
"Are you kidding?" Toji stared at him. "I'm not that rich."  
Shinji walked out of his room and stood in front of Asuka's room. "Hey Asuka..."  
"GO AWAY!"  
"I just want to ask you a question..."  
"NO!"  
"Did you..."  
Asuka opened the door. "WHAT?!"  
Shinji peered into her room. There were tissue papers everywhere. "Were you crying?"  
"No," Asuka crossed her arms. "What did you want?"  
"Well, I was just wondering..."  
"Is that an MD player?" Asuka narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes. I was wondering who it might belong to."  
"Baka, it's yours."  
"You know who gave it?" Shinji asked, but Asuka had turned and slammed her door in his face. "Grumps."  
"Maybe it's PMS," Toji suggested. "Girls always act up."  
  
The figure floats in the darkness.  
"There is a conspiracy," said a voice.  
"Cons-what?" the figure's lips move, yet, the sound that came out seemed to be coming from outside the body.  
"Nobody is safe. Nobody."  
  
"Aaarghh!!! We'll be late!" Toji burst into Shinji's room. "Come on! Wake up!"  
"Um...what?" Shinji asked drowsily.  
"Shinji!!!!!!" Asuka shrieked as she stood at Shinji's bedroom door.  
"Yes, yes!" Shinji said as he pushed Toji out of his room and closed the door to dress up.  
"Hurry up!" Asuka screamed as she waited by the door. "Rei!!!"  
"I think she walked to school. She's not here," Toji replied.  
"Why didn't she wake us UP?!" Asuka lost her temper again. "And who's the funny guy who did something to the alarm clock?"  
"I'm done dressing," Shinji announced and appeared in the doorway.  
"Why must we be going to school together anyway?" Asuka muttered under her breath.  
"I don't know why you waited for me," Shinji commented. "I did not ask you to. Ouch!"  
Asuka had rapped his head his head with her knuckles. "It's not like I want to wait for you. I have to be AROUND to make sure you don't do anything stupid."  
"You mean anything illegal?" Toji grinned. "With Rei, maybe?"  
"STOP THAT!" Asuka stared down at him, her eyes twitching.  
"I love it when she reacts like that," Toji whispered to Shinji. "I think she actually cares for you."  
"Let's go!" Asuka dragged them out of the door.  
  
Rei looked on the ground as she walked slowly. She was nearly reaching the school. There was no need to hurry. Rei smiled as she thought of Asuka and her jealousy. It was apparent that it was perhaps, what Toji said, was love.  
"Ayanami," said a husky voice.  
"Huh?" Rei looked for the source of the voice. There was noone around, but Rei was sure that she had heard the voice. She felt something slipped into her side pocket. She felt it and found a letter inside. It was type-written and was secretive enough to be an official memo from the Committee.  
"Neo-Nerv?!" Rei gasped. "What is going on..." And the letter was signed, Ikari Gendo. 


	6. Fifth Eva: And So Be It

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Neon Genesis Evangelion+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fifth Eva: And So Be it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I have to tell you something, Shinji," Rei stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"What is it?" Shinji tilted his head and looked at her eyes which burnt amber in the sunlight.  
  
"But I have to ask you something first."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you...are you..."  
  
"Aiiii!!!!" screamed a voice. "Shinji! Rei!!!! How could do this?! You take advantage of even   
lunch break to-" Asuka towered above the two.  
  
"Asuka, you are deafening me!" Shinji protested as he got up from the ground. "And we are not doing anything. Just relaxing after a nice, heavy lunch."  
  
"Why can't you relax with Toji?!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Why must I?" Shinji countered. "Get off my back will you, Asuka?"  
  
"I'll go to the classroom first," Rei mumbled. She got up and left quickly.  
  
"Well, you can relax with me!" Asuka smirked and sat beside Shinji.  
  
"Whatever," Shinji muttered.  
  
  
Rei looked out of the window. Shinji was, for once, happy without his father in his life. Okay, maybe not happy...but at least he was not mentally unstable as before, when he was piloting Eva-01. Did she dare tell him about the letter? The letter that _summoned_ her to Neo-Nerv, which was bizarrely located near Neo-Osaka? Near to where they, the evangelion pilots, lived? The letter which told her that she would be slotted for a trial test on the fifth eva, built separately, and secretly from the Committee's eyes. A letter signed by Ikari Gendo, the man who still lived.  
  
Did she dare shatter the news to Shinji?  
  
Something inside her burnt. Something made her hate Gendo a tiny bit. Hatred that would still burn in her heart a long time afterwards. Selfish man.  
  
She took out the letter and read it once more. Her fingers crushed it, but she spread it out on the table again. She had to go. She had to find out whether it was really Gendo who signed the letter. If it was: Why was he alive? Did he arrange for the explosion of Nerv headquarters and Tokyo-3? Or did the Seele did it?  
  
Did she dare to go this Neo-Nerv and find out? Did she _want_ to go? No...she had to go. She still had an obligation to those who made her. To those who cloned her. Rei tore the letter into tiny pieces, and threw it out of the window.  
  
  
"Where are you going Rei?" Toji stopped Rei as she was about to walk out of the apartment.   
"Aren't you going to wait for Shinji?"  
  
Rei looked up startled, "But why would I want to wait for Shinji?" Suddenly her heart was beating fast. Beating fast at his name.  
  
Toji looked strangely at her, "But the both of you always go out together in the afternoons."  
  
"Oh. I'm running...an errand," Rei said. "We need more rice."  
  
"The rice will be to heavy for you. I'll come along, and help you."  
  
"Oh no, I can manage it just fine," Rei insisted, and before Toji could say anything, she had already slipped out and walked hurriedly.  
  
  
"Asuka..." Shinji groaned as she dragged him to yet another clothes shop. "I really don't want to do this."  
  
"Which one is nicer?" Asuka demanded loudly, ignoring his previous words. "I think I look equally gorgeous in red and yellow."  
  
"Yeah, charming," Shinji said dully as she looked out of the shop. "Rei?" He caught sight of the blue haired. She was walking alone, and rather in a hurried manner which was unlike her.  
  
"What was that, that you said?" Asuka's sharp ears twitched. But Shinji did not heed her.  
  
"Hey, Rei!" he called out and waved at her, but Rei did not see him, nor did she heard. "Rei!"  
Asuka had had enough. "Stop calling to that blue witch! Look at me!"  
  
"Did you just call Rei 'blue witch'?" Shinji asked her.  
  
"Yes," Asuka grew very passionate. "So what's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing. You usually call her 'doll'," Shinji explained.  
  
"Fine," Asuka waved her hand. "You want to go after her? Then go. I'm going with you."  
  
"I thought you wanted to buy a dress?"  
  
"That can wait, I want to see what's she up to," Asuka replied. "She might be ditching you, and oh no, I can't let both of you apart."  
  
"Huh?" Shinji looked at her weirdly. "Are you fine, Asuka?"  
Asuka stared at him back. "Well? What are we waiting for?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the shop.  
  
"Hey Miss! Aren't you going to buy any of the dresses?" The shopkeeper ran out and called to Asuka.  
  
"Not NOW," Asuka cast a look at the shopkeeper. "Where did she go? I want to know!" Asuka asked Shinji, who had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"She turned around a corner, and got lost in the crowd, I suppose," Shinji replied. I can't find her."  
  
"Well, that's too bad. I wanted to know what she's up to," Asuka shrugged and dragged Shinji away. "Let's go and have early dinner and then we can go home. Just the two of us."  
  
"But what about Toji? We haven't got anything food at home," Shinji protested.  
  
"We can pack him noodles," Asuka replied smoothly.  
  
  
Rei climbed the cracked stone steps and looked around. There! There seemed to be something suspicious about the big tree. It didn't look...well...alive. Rei walked towards it and touched the bark. It felt fake. Cold and fake. It was metal, Rei supposed. She tapped the trunk and it sounded hollow.  
  
"If this is a secret project, it sure doesn't take much effort for someone to spot the quarters," Rei thought grimly to herself. The place looked secluded. Perhaps not as easy as she supposed, after all. Rei pressed her hand hard against the bark.  
  
There was a soft click and the trunk gave way to what it seemed to be a lift. Rei stepped into it, and the trunk closed again, enveloping her in darkness.  
  
  
"Hmm...I wonder where the rest have gone? I'm so hungry!" Toji yawned. "And tired. There's nothing left in the house for me to eat!"  
  
"We're back!" Asuka announced as she entered the apartment. "We've got some dinner for you and groceries here."  
  
"Asuka?" Toji looked at her and then at Shinji who was balancing bags with two hands, and his mouth. "Weren't you wearing a different dress just now?"  
  
"Of course I did. This is a new dress. Like it?" Asuka twirled. "Shinji thought it looks greeeat on me."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Where's the food you were talking about?" Toji asked.  
  
"Here," Shinji put down everything on the table and handed Toji a takeaway box.  
  
"So, you went shopping?" Toji asked.  
  
"Of course we did," Asuka replied and carried the bags which did not contain groceries to her room. "Where's Rei? We saw her just now, but she seemed to be in a hurry."  
  
"I thought she was buying the groceries," Toji said. "I offered to help her but she didn't want me to."  
  
"I wonder where she's gone," Shinji commented.  
  
"Well, heck," Asuka replied. "If she came back late, I'm afraid, she would have to cook instant soup for herself." Asuka hummed as she went into her room and closed the door.  
  
"She seems to be in a good mood today," Toji said to Shinji as he slurped his food.  
  
"Yeah, she was having fun," Shinji shook his head, "while I was her slave," he whispered to Toji. "I had to follow her all around the shops. It was quite tiring."  
  
"I hear you!" Asuka shouted from within her room.  
  
"So..." Toji lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did she tell you?"  
  
"Who?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Asuka," Toji whispered, and looked at the direction of Asuka's bedroom.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Shinji.  
  
"...She..." Toji leaned nearer to Shinji.  
  
"Hey, Toji! What do you think..." Asuka twirled around out of her room suddenly. She stared at the two of them then screamed, "What the HECK?! Desperados!"  
  
"Hm?" Shinji looked confused when Asuka jumped on him. "How could you be attracted to a BOY?! First it was Rei, then Toji?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm really seductive..." Toji winked flirtatiously at Shinji, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...well..." Shinji stammered. Then he gathered up what was left of his courage, and got out of Asuka's grasp. "Really, Asuka! It's none of your business!" He spurred his heel and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Well, where is he going?" Asuka asked Toji, exasperated.  
  
"I don't know...and umm...you look nice in that dress."  
  
"Only nice?! I'm gorgeous! What an insult!"  
  
  
The light hit upon her suddenly. Rei blinked twice, before her eyes could adjust to the darkness. Rei stuck her head out to look around.  
  
"Hm?" Rei wondered as she found herself staring at the entrance. It looked the same as the old headquarters. Rei started to walk towards it, but she caught herself at the last moment, as the engine to drive her faltered.  
  
"Rei," called a voice.  
  
Rei turned around.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Gendo Ikari came out from the shadows. He held out his hands as if asking her to hug him.  
  
Rei stayed back.  
  
"Why?" Rei questioned.  
  
Gendo looked surprised for a while as his arms dropped by his sides.  
  
"You're using me, aren't you? You're using everyone, aren't you?"  
  
Gendo's face remained emotionless though his eyes, behind his dark glasses had begun to show uncertainty. And Rei somehow sensed the discordance behind the confidence.  
  
"I cannot do this," Rei said as she turned back and walked towards the elevator. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rei," said Gendo, "I need you."  
  
"Shinji needs me more," Rei said, and stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Rei!" Gendo sprung into the elevator and as the door closed. "Once...Just once." He looked into her eyes. "Please."  
  
Rei stared back at him, and repeated his words, "Once...just once...please remember. I don't to be your doll anymore. I don't want to. I want to live a normal life, and I want to grow up and fall in love, and have children. Leave me alone."  
  
"You know you can never have children. You can't fall in love...That emotion is not inputted in you. No emotion has been inputted in you. You are mine, Rei. You are mine," he reached out to touch Rei.  
  
"Get away from me!" Rei cried out in disgust as she stepped backwards. The door opened and Rei ran out. "You are wrong!"  
  
"I'm not a doll, I will prove you wrong!" Rei whispered as she ran as fast as she could, and as far as she could from Gendo.  
  
===  
As Shinji opened the door, it slammed into his nose. Rei flew into the apartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
"My, you seem energetic," Toji commented lazily as he watched the television.  
  
"Toji, shut up, I'm concentrating on the programme," Asuka said with her eyes glued to tv.  
  
"Where have you been? You know what time is it now? It's eleven," Shinji chided Rei. "Ouch..." he clutched his nose. "I think you nearly broke it."  
  
"Shinji...Tell me! Am I a doll!" Rei practically screamed at him. "Am I a doll?"  
  
"Of course you are," Asuka gave a snide remark.  
  
"Tell me!" Rei asked shrilly at Shinji.  
  
"Of course not," Shinji replied. "You're a human girl...like all of us."  
  
"Not like me," Asuka cut in.  
  
"Asuka, shut up," Toji said. "Stick to watching TV. This is between Rei and Shinji."  
  
"You're not," Shinji reassured Rei. "Of course not."  
  
"Then tell me, can I ever fall in love and have children?" Rei pleaded. "I...want to have children..."  
  
(Asuka: "My, she's direct,")  
(Toji: "Shhh!!!")  
  
"I want to have children...with you." Rei said, as she collapsed on the floor, sobbing.  
  
(Asuka: "...the hell?! Is she desperate or what?")  
  
"Hell, NO!" Asuka pounced on Rei before either or the boys could stop her. "How DARE you!" Asuka slapped Rei. "Shinji...Shinji tell her! Tell her she can't have babies with you!"  
  
"Asuka..." Toji tried to restrain her as Shinji helped Rei up.  
  
"I WON'T let you! Shinji...Shinji's MINE!" Asuka screamed.  
  
Rei looked at Asuka, startled. "Asuka..."  
  
"...Asuka..." Toji dropped his grip on her in surprise.  
  
"Shinji..." Asuka ran to him and held his hands.  
  
Shinji stood silently, stunned.  
  
"Shinji? Say something," Toji sounded scared. The situation was so tense that he was afraid that any wrong word could cause the room to explode and blow them into pieces.  
  
"...So I told him..." sang the voice in tv. "I told him how much I love him. And then he said nothing to me. Didn't say anything. I knew. I knew then, that he..."  
  
"I see..." Asuka said quietly. "I see everything so clearly now." Asuka ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"...he said nothing. But I could see it in his eyes. He loved someone...but not me."  
  
Rei walked past the two boys into her own room and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
"What a crappy song," Toji sighed as he switched off the tv.  
  
"Now what?" Shinji asked Toji.  
  
TOji shrugged. "Well, don't ask me, it's _your_ girl problem. I didn't know you were _so_ hot. At any rate, I'm gonna hit the sack, so you better think this out on your own."  
  
As Shinji turned away and walk into his own room, he could hear Toji mumbling to himself, "Oh damn, I can't believe Shinji has two girls chasing after him."  
  
===  
  
Asuka sat on the edge of her bed. Blood was pumping hard in her veins. Why did she do it? Why did she say those words? Did she really mean them?  
  
Asuka felt utterly confused. As confused and as afraid as she felt when the angel ravished her mind. Now, it felt like she herself had ravished her heart. And how her heart ached! Fear, pain, anxiety, confusion...the familiar medley.  
  
"I don't want to feel this! I don't to know what I'm feeling! Leave me alone! Stop! Stop hurting me!" Asuka screamed as she threw her pillows against the wall. "I don't want to feel this..." she said with tears that fell onto the floor. "...don't want to..."  
  
===  
  
Rei stared at the ceiling. Gendo's words echoed in the silence of her room.  
  
-You know you can never have children...-  
  
"Why?" Rei wondered. "Why did I exist? I want to live a normal life. I want to grow up. I want to have children."  
  
-You can't fall in love...-  
  
"I want to fall in love. I don't know what it feels like, but I want to know how it feels. Don't I have a heart? Don't I have blood running through my veins? Love doesn't need to be 'inputted'. Love...what is love?"  
  
-You are mine, Rei. You are mine...-  
  
"I don't want to belong to Gendo. I am not his. He created me, but I am not his. I am alive...and I want to belong to...I want to belong to Shinji...Why do I feel this way? Is this...?"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
